Mi boceto
by Experia
Summary: Amado Logan, por mucho, eres lo mejor que me haya pasado, En toda mi vida y ese hecho hace que no pueda Permitir que sacrifiques tu vida por mí. sigue tus sueños son tuyos y Je vais prendre vos croquis
1. Dessin

**Hola a todos, quisiera pedir perdón por mi arrogancia, sé que no tengo mucha experiencia, pero en realidad, creo que podre con tres historias si bien 2 de ellas solo están de subir, en fin, este es una historia romántica, con un tono de misticismo, además voy a ser mucho mas especifico con los lugares, por que son lugares que conozco bien.**

**La canción de este capitulo es "Life starts now de Three days grace" **

**Pd. Este capitulo contendrá el primer slash que publico, así que no sean muy duros, en sus comentarios y solo les digo**

_**Profitez de l'histoire, est mon préféré.**_

**Kendall.**

Dibujarlo es una de mis actividades favoritas, me fascinan sus rasgos fuertes, su pelo azabache, esos ojos marrones en los que me perdería y esos hoyuelos, que me desarman, lo amo demasiado, mas que a nadie en el mundo. Ahora mismo sus hoyuelos aparecen, debe haberle llegado algo importante, esta llorando.

"Logie, ¿que ocurre?" él se me lanza en un acalorado beso, el cual me obliga a acostarme en el sofá.

"Recuerdas esa, prueba que tome, para recibir una beca, a cualquier universidad" dice dándome un beso en cada palabra

"Si" él tiene una divertida expresión "No, puede ser" sacude la cabeza "¡Eso es…!" me interrumpe con un beso que al terminar se convierte en un mordida a mi labio inferior.

"Sabes, con eso deberías sangrar" sus ojos son oscuros, tal vez por el regocijo "Pero a quien le importa, ahora quiero celebrar" y por lo visto la lujuria, empieza a deshacerse, de mi camisa, botón a botón, todo lo hace, sin romper el beso que formo, me quita la camisa y empieza a besar mi cuello, incluso a morderlo, baja hasta mis pezones, se lleva uno a la boca succionando con fuerza, mientras con sus dedos ajusta el otro, al poco tiempo cambia de lado "Alguien, esta emocionado" dice agarrando la entrepierna, donde yace mi latente erección.

"Y si vamos a la habitación" el asiente, lo cargo, enrolla sus piernas en mi cintura, mientras le quito su camiseta, al llegar, a la habitación, lo tumbo en la cama y comienzo a trabajar en sus jeans, los cuales deslizo junto con sus boxers, liberando su erección, miro hacia arriba y sus ojos siguen siendo oscuros, rápidamente lo introduzco en mi boca, dándole movimientos lentos arremolinando mi lengua en la punta, causándole gemidos guturales y primitivos, en el momento que esta cerca, me detiene, lo miro extrañado.

"Quiero… que ocurra cuando estés dentro de mi" me hace sonreír

"Tus deseos son ordenes" ahora le surge una sonrisa llena de deseo, mientras tira de mis jeans y mis boxers.

"Hazlo" me ordena, pero no lo eh preparado "¡Ahora!" recoge sus piernas, dejando su entra expuesta.

"Seguro" mueve la cabeza, me posiciono "Aquí vamos" sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos entro en el.

"¡Ahhh!" grita de dolor, al instante paro "no, muévete" yo obedezco, lentamente, su cara de dolor desaparece y viene el mas puro placer, en una embestida golpeo su punto dulce "¡Kendall!" eso envía electricidad por mi cuerpo, golpeo ese punto de nuevo, una y otra vez, hasta que estoy a punto de explotar.

"Estoy cerca" le digo al oído

"Yo ah… también" me dice, lo beso mientras doy la ultima embestida y nos corremos juntos, me pongo a su lado, ambos mirando el techo.

"¿Y a donde piensas ir?" le pregunto, con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Me quedare aquí en Nueva York"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" estoy asombrado.

"Descuida la universidad de aquí es buena" trata de apaciguarme

"No es por eso, Logan esta es una oportunidad de oro para conocer el mundo, una cultura distinta, lo que siempre has querido" el niega con la cabeza

"Lo único que quiero y necesito eres tu y si me voy no estarías ahí" por qué me dio esa razón "Además si me fuera nunca sabría por que nunca te enfermas" me besa la punta de la nariz "Y preferiría discutir esto, con ropa y "vacío" si me entiendes" sonrió "Buenas noches cariño"

"Buenas noches" beso su frente y él se duerme enredado en mi.

Son las dos de la mañana encontré un vuelo a las cinco, con rumbo a Paris, le dejo una explicación escrita, me despido dándole un casto beso a sus labios.

Estoy en el área de embarque, son las cuatro y media, van a empezar el abordaje tengo que hacer una cosa mas cojo mi teléfono y envió un mensaje.

"Alex, ¿Tienes todo listo?- Ken"

"Como me pediste, tu enlace sale a las tres hora de aquí- Alex"

"Gracias Hermano- Ken" no puedo creer que le pida ayuda pero no tuve tiempo.

"Me dirás porque huyes tan rápido- Alex"

"Al llegar- Ken"

"Ok… aunque Logan parecía buena persona, te veré pronto- Alex" Odio que haga eso

"Pasajeros del vuelo AFR1443 favor de abordar" es mi llamado, me acerco al contar y entrego mi Boleto.

"Adiós Logan" es lo ultimo que digo antes de abordar.

**Logan**

Me despierto en mi cama ¿solo? Seguramente Kendall esta preparando el desayuno, salgo a la cocina, no hay nadie, en el desayunador hay una carpeta de cartón, en su interior contiene, dos dibujos míos, uno con la mirada baja y otro dormido, debajo de ellos hay una nota.

_Amado Logan, por mucho, eres lo mejor que me haya pasado,_

_En toda mi vida y el ese hecho hace que no pueda_

_Permitir que sacrifiques tu vida por mí._

_No quiero que pienses que es solo por lo de la universidad_

_Esto tiene mucho mas fondo, solo no me odies,_

_Y sigue tus sueños son tuyos y_

_Je vais prendre vos croquis_

_(Yo me quedaré con tus bocetos)._

"El…El acaba de dejarme" no puedo contener las lágrimas, caigo de rodillas sobre el suelo de la cocina con su nota en mis manos.

**Wow me dio algo leyendo lo último, un dato esta historia contiene algo oculto ¿Quién lo averigua?**

**Como siempre cualquier critica o comentario en los reviews.**

**Experia.**


	2. Maison

**Hola a todos quería decirle a ForeverAndAlwaysCam que entre las opciones que me dio la mezcla de la dos la tres y la seis, forman la respuesta pero no una respuesta especifica, en fin este capitulo tiene mucho mas contenido, entre lo que habrá, están flashbacks y lo demás es una sorpresa. **

**Disfruten**

La canción es November Rain de Guns N' Roses

**Kendall**

Llego al Aeropuerto de Montpellier a las 4:30, me pregunto donde…

"Estoy" y ahí esta, me volteo y lo veo con unos jeans y una camisa blanca.

"Hola Alex, es bueno verte" le doy un necesitado abrazo que lo toma por sorpresa.

"Kendall, es genial verte, pero no me abrazabas desde que eras un niño" dice correspondiendo el abrazo.

"Podriamos irnos, estoy muy cansado" Espero desanimar su espíritu inquizidor.

"Por supuesto" lleva mis maletas hasta un BMW Z4 que observo atonito "Lindo no, al menos , es mejor que lo que tenia papá cuando eramos niños"

"Siempre eres tan modesto, aunque es verdad es muy hermoso" me sonríe, mientras abre la cajuela para meter mi maleta, ingresamos a su auto y partimos, la ciudad esta algo lejos.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" me pregunta mientras entramos en Montpellier.

"Sabes volver aquí me hace feliz, aunque mi felicidad no es completa" respondo.

"¿Lo extrañas?" da una curva entra en un callejón, con adoquines. "Continuemos esta conversación en casa, salimos y no puedo creer lo que veo es el lugar que hace tanto llame hogar, esta intacto, con su gran jardín y la casa estilo francés, entro y es un viaje en el tiempo, el piso de mármol, la escalera de caracol a la izquierda del salón donde está un juego de sala blanco con detalles negros y en el fondo el viejo piano de Alex, el cual toma asiento en un sillón y me invita a sentarme en el sofá en forma de ele algo que hago, mi hogar es tal y como lo recuerdo"Y buen ¿Lo extrañas?" su voz irrumpe mis pensamientos.

"Mas que eso lo necesito" es la verdad.

"Entonces por que huiste de el" dice inquisitivo como siempre.

"Por que soy un maldito egoísta" un pequeño suspiro sale de mi.

"No le digiste ¿verdad?" entorna la mirada.

"No lo crei necesario, cuando lo conoci crei que seria una conquista simple… no pensé…"

"Enamorarte" asiento "Dime como lo conociste".

Suspiro "Bueno, comenzó hace seis meses, pensé que volver a Nueva York era una buena idea, pero no tenia nada ahí, asi que" rio "Dibujaba retratos en Central Park un dia…"

_Flashback_

_Hoy a sido un dia aburrido solo cinco personas, si pudiera morir de hambre, ocurriría, pero al mal tiempo buena cara no, me encuentro leyendo el periódico._

"_¿Cuánto cuestan?" una voz me saca de mi lectura._

"_Diez" no levanto la vista, por su acento es un turista sureño, tal vez de Texas no va a pagar eso._

"_¿Me haces uno?" Levanto la vista, para encontrarme, con un muchacho, de tal vez 18 o 19, con ojos marrones piel pálida y cabello en punta de un castaño casi negro._

"_Claro" se me seca la boca, me da un billete de diez y se sienta en un taburete delante mio._

_Empiezo a detallar su rostro, el contorno, su cabello, su nariz, lo miro mas seguido de lo normal, tiene una hermosa sonrisa con hoyuelos._

"_Tus ojos son hermosos" su voz me interrumpe, lo quedo viendo, si fuera posible, me ruborizaría._

"_Igualmente" el si se ruborizo._

_Unos cinco minutos después le doy su retrato, solo puse color en sus ojos, aunque detalle cada facción en su rostro._

"_Es hermoso" tiene una amplia sonrisa._

"_Muchas gracias eh…" Ni siquiera se su nombre._

"_Oh Logan Mitchell y tu ¿eres?" me tiende su mano._

"_Kendall Knight" estrecho su mano._

"_Bien Kendall eres muy talentoso" me dice mirando su dibuo._

"_Gracias eres muy dulce" no quería decir eso._

"_Quisiera saber en que otras cosas eres talentoso" me guiña un ojo dejándome sin habla._

_Fin del flashback._

"Asi lo conoci" me queda viendo "¿Alex?"

"Quien lo hubiera imaginado" dice finalmente "Y dime ¿te enamoraste antes o después de demostrarle tus otros "talentos"?" la sola pregunta me provoca algo de risa.

"Supongo que después" le digo "al siguente dia exactamente, me desperté antes que el y lo vi dormido, creo que sufri inicialmente un enamoramiento estético, es mas ese momento le hice un dibujo" Que justo ahora debe estar hecho cenizas "Se veía tan tranquilo e inocente, al pasar el tiempo y conocerlo mas me enamore de el como tal, aprendi que quiere estudiar medicina, que se estaba tomando un año sabático, lo amaba, no, lo amo" Me da una mirada escrutadora "¿Qué me diras?" pregunto "Adivino, soy un idiota y debi decirle la verdad".

"No exactamente" me dice "Sabes el ser humano, es la única criatura que comete el mismo error dos veces" se a lo que se refiere esto ya me pasó "Pero no concidero que este todo perdido, es mas hay un epitafio que escuche en latinoamerica, "Si amas algo déjalo ir, si regresa es tuyo y sino es que nunca lo fue"

"Ojala Alex" suspiro

"Y ¿que piensas hacer?"

"No lo se, ¿tu que haces aquí?" digo

"Soy maestro de Farmacología en la universidad de Montpellier 1"

"No me sorprende" replico

"Sabes uno de los maestros de anatomía se retira, el sueldo es bueno ¿te interesa?" Creo que planea algo "No planeo nada"

"Odio que hagas eso, pero me interesa al menos me mantendrá distraído"

"Mañana hablo con el decano" sonríe abiertamente.

"¿Por qué haces esto por mi? No te he tratado como se debe" es verdad eh sido ingrato con el.

"Por que eres mi hermano, hice, hago, y hare lo que sea por ti" me estrecha en un abrazo

"Gracias hermano, necesitaba eso" digo al separarme

"Te muestro tu habitación" yo asiento y el me guía

**Logan**

Es impensable que hayan pasado ya seis meses, desde que me dejo, estoy alistando maletas, seguire su consejo, me ire a conocer una cultura nueva, lo mas lejos de aquí, afuera es un dia frio y lluvioso, me encamino en un taxi, que llaga al JFK un poco antes de las tres, mi vuelo sale a las cinco, paso los chequeos, voy hasta mi avión, este es un adiós a todo lo que era mi vieja vida y hablo de todo

**Tiempo******Tiempo**

Con la escala son cerca de 8 horas en el aire, y aquí son las 7 de la mañana, al salir del área de embarque veo a un de cabello castaño rizado blanco y de ojos azules, sosteniendo un cartel con mi nombre, me le acerco.

"Logan Mitchell" su voz es algo anciosa pero dulce, asiento "Genial, soy Joan Leblanc, tu compañero de casa" o si la beca me da una vivienda "Y bienvenido a Montpellier" sonríe, su sonrisa es… linda "Vamos la ciudad no esta tan cerca" asiento de nuevo y salimos del aeropuerto y me conduce a un mercedes 190E blanco muy bonito, abre la cajuela, y yo meto mi bolso de mano, no traje mas que novelas, y la carpeta que dejo, no pude desacerme de ella, creo que saldré a comprar ropa tengo lo que traje y una muda asi que hoy después de las clases comprare ropa. "¿Qué estudiaras aquí?" me pregunta.

"Medicina, es mi primer año" hace una mueca que me saca una sonrisa "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Que seras uno de los alumnos de sombre" dice con la misma mueca

"¿Quiénes?" no le entiendo

"Serian tus maestros de Farmacologia y Anatomia , los hermanos Cavalier"

"Si, lo son, pero ¿por que les dicen asi?"

"Por que son extraños, además de misteriosos, incluso el mayor Alexander infunde temor" dice sin dejar de mirar el camino "eh oído que en sus clases eschuchas voces"

"¿Y el otro?" esto me preocupa

"Los de medicina dicen que es un enigma, es solitario, y por alguna razón esta triste, no se sabe mucho de el, empezó hace seis meses" suspira al hablar "Otra cosa extraña, es que ambos tienen costumbres "tradicionales" pero son muy jóvenes" se encoge de hombros "en fin tu mismo los conoceras" sus palabras me preocupan un poco.

Tras 40 minutos llegamos a la universidad en el camino hablamos de mucho, se que Joan sigue derecho, que es de Paris y que tiene 20 años , creo que seremos grandes amigos "Que te parece si almorzamos juntos" me pregunta

"Claro, tengo farmacología antes del intermedio, me encuentras ahí ok" digo ofreciéndole una media sonrisa

"Esta bien, te veo haya" salgo del auto mientras le sonrio.

La primera parte del dia pasa sin mucha novedad, bueno una sola, me estoy durmiendo cada cinco minutos, tal vez debi venir el dia sábado, pero esta bien es el primer dia no se hace mucho, Farmacologia es mi siguiente clase, y se acabara la primera mitad del dia, miro la hora 11:55, mierda se me hizo tarde, corro a todo lo que doy pero llego a las 12:05, entro en el salón, es diferente esta lleno de químicos y una pizarra electrónica en la mitad de un anfiteatro completo que ahora esta lleno de estudiantes, viéndome.

"Tiene suerte señor Mitchell estaba por nombrarlo, como le dije a sus compañeros, cuando diga su nombre, deberá decir por que quiere estudiar medicina" no entiendo por que "Asi los conozco mejor" Ok eso fue extraño. "Lo es, ahora, Logan Mitchell" me mira directamente, y caigo en cuenta de que tiene ojos verdes, el cabello rubio y facciones similares a las de… alejo esa idea "Estoy esperando" hay impaciencia en su voz. "Y se creativo"

"Bueno es simple, estudio medicina, por que a sido mi sueño desde siempre, no tengo familiares que me inspiraran, solo que siempre me atrajo la medicina" sus ojos son gélidos.

"Interesante, ocupe su lugar" En realidad asusta, me siento en la cuarta fila de asientos en una esquina,justo en una silla con mi nombre, es un obceso del control, los nombres y las razones aumentan, son aburridas, esto no me ayuda a mantenerme despierto, finalmente terminan.

"Bien, en realidad use esta clase, para aprender de ustedes, su motivación, sus características" dice pasando con mirada general "En fin me presento, me llamo Alexander Cavalier, sere su maestro de farmacología, en lo personal creo que el conocimiento se aprende en la experiencia o practica, les digo esto por que soy su único maestro, por eso son tantos" sonríe al decir eso "Por cierto, esos estúpidos rumores sobre mi o mi hermano son algo que no tolero yo…" no puedo pelear mas, finalmente me rindo ante el sueño solo será un minuto "¡Lo aburro señor Mitchell!" su grito me despierta bruscamente, pero nadie me esta mirando, ni siquiera el.

"Bien esos serian los objetivos en mi clase" dice esas son las voces son reales, el timbre suena, y todos salen rápidamente, yo me quedo al ultimo, me dirijo hasta la puerta donde Joan me espera "Quiero hablar con usted señor Mitchell" la voz de Cavalier me detiene.

"Cla- claro" sonríe un poco, con una sonrisa familiar.

"No sere sutil si se vuelve a quedar dormido, es una advertencia" me dice mirándome con unos ojos verde mar "¿Ya tuvo anatomía?" niego con la cabeza "Genial, cuando vea a mi hermano deigale, que se lo dije" asiento mientras huyo de ahí.

"Da miedo ¿verdad?" me dice Joan, asiento

"Disculpa si soy grosero, pero necesito un café" se rie y me conduce a la cafetería.

El almuerzo es divertido, Joan me divierte es muy ocurrido, tras el almuerzo tengo tres materias mas, las dos primeras, se van volando, me aseguro de llegar cinco minutos antes al aula de anatomía, entro y también es diferente, ahora esta cubierto de grandes ilustracines de órganos y huesos, en un anfiteatro similar, como tengo tiempo, me acerco a un diagrama del corazón y noto que no es una impresión, es un dibujo, maravillosamente hecho, en una esquina esta una firma _Cavalier_ el las hizo el, increíble, es un artista talentoso, suena el timbre, me dirijo a un asiento en el medio de la quinta fila, entran muchos alumnos apurados, justo cuando entra el maestro y no doy fe a mis ojos, en un traje gris y una corbata roja veo a… Kendall.

**Bien ese es el capitulo, lo considero como, un replanteamiento de la situación, como siempre las criticas y reviews son bien resividas.**

**PD: Todavia nadie me dice exactamente que es lo oculto, ahora hay mas pistas, no en Kendall, sino en Alexander, si alguien lo averiguan dejen review.**

**Experia**


	3. Mensonge

**Hola a todos, se que dije que, actualizaría yo podría ser ese, pero estoy haciendo algo con esa historia ya lo verán. En fin este capitulo lo senté en el primer review que tuvo Mi boceto este review le pertenece a KLLOVE esa idea me gusto, aunque invertí la dirección de los personajes y como dice el dicho si Mahoma no va a la montaña, La montaña va a Mahoma, en fin este capitulo te lo dedico, Disfrútalo**

**Experia.**

**La canción es Gone forever de Three Days Grace **

**Pd. Recibí un mensaje preguntado por los nombres de los capítulos, para aclarar están en francés por ejemplo esta capitulo se llama Mensonge que es francés para mintiendo.**

**Logan.**

Kendall, es mi maestro, pero no tiene sentido, comienza a caminar por la primera fila, no nota mi presencia.

"Bien parece que son todos" finalmente dice, lleva el cabello mas corto, y unos pequeños rastros de barba, lo cual lo hace lucir algo mayor "Bien para todos ustedes, mi nombre es Kendall Cavalier" ese es tu nombre "Soy su maestro de anatomía" da una mirada general "Bien, quería que supieran que, mii trato hacia ustedes será reciproco, y en lo que respeta a los sobrenombres, que tengo, nos los tolero, a menos que la persona que me los diga se halla acostado con migo" todos se quedan callados "Levante la mano el que pueda usar esos apodos, para apuntarlo en una lista" contengo las ganas de alzar la mano, no estaría mintiendo "Eso pensé" dice con aire de suficiencia "Bien en ese caso, todos se referirán a mi como Dr. Cavalier" todos asienten a la vez.

Se acerca el final de la clase, la cual trato de la historia de la anatomía, simple, sin embargo a sido la única clase que hemos tenido en todo el día, el timbre finalmente suena, todos los demás vuelven a salir corriendo, algo que solo hicieron ahora y en farmacología, me levanto cuando recuerdo el mensaje para Kendall, y se que debo hacerlo.

"Dr. Cavalier, su hermano le mando un mensaje" esta sentado en su escritorio leyendo un libro, no parece reconocer mi voz.

"¿Va a hablar o que?" no levanta la vista al decir eso, sonrió, mientras levanto mi puño y lo golpeo tan fuerte como puedo en la cara, tirándolo de su silla, los alumnos que aun quedan me miran atónitos, veo la puerta y ahí esta Joan viéndome con los ojos y la boca muy abierta.

"Dice que se lo dijo" me pongo de rodillas a su diestra "Y también hay un mensaje mío" me acerco a su oído "Póngame en esa lista" el empieza a moverse "De seguro recuerda mi nombre" lo beso en la frente antes de salir como si nada, en la puerta Joan sigue con esa expresión "¿M e llevarías a comprar ropa por favor?"

"Si me explicas lo que vi" bueno en realidad es algo confuso.

"Tuve un pequeño... Arranque de ira" entorna los ojos "Es enserio"

"Sabes lo que te hará" me lo imagino.

"Nada que no pueda manejar" mi voz esta llena de confianza, aunque no pueda estar seguro de lo que hará. "Pero que te parece si nos vamos" lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la carrera, a lo lejos escucho mi nombre pero no me detendré, creo que fue una mala idea golpearlo; pero se sintió tan bien.

**Kendall**

Para cuando salgo del salón de clases, el ya esta muy lejos, llevando con sigo a un chico que no conozco, le grito pero no escucha, pero yo si escucho una risa, que viene desde atrás, me volteo y Alex lleva una arrogante sonrisa.

"Quien hubiera pensado que tu amigo con derechos fuera tan fuerte, es toda una caja de sorpresas" me pone una mano en la mandíbula "Mira tu maxilar se esta remodelando seguramente lo rompió" se sigue riendo

"¿Por que no me dijiste?" le digo indignado.

"Pensé que seria divertido, no decirte" suspiro pesadamente "Es un chico interesante, e inteligente"

"¿Debería seguirlo?" miro hacia donde se fue

"Depende, ¿Quieres hablarle, vengarte" me toco la mandíbula

"Ambos" no puede hacerme esto y salirse con la suya

"Entonces tengo una mejor idea" eso me hace sonreír.

**Logan**

En este momento estoy en casa, en realidad es bonita, y es un apartamento, no muy lejos de la universidad, es acogedor con dos dormitorios un baño, una sala y una cocina con un desayunador, justo ahora organizo mi ropa nueva en el closet, compre muchas cosas, primordialmente vaqueros y camisas además de chaquetas, Joan fue muy amable, en seguirme mientras recorríamos la plaza de la comedia, en busca de ropa, estoy solo mientras hago esto Joan fue a comprar comida, supongo que mi primer día aquí estuvo bien, claro quitando mis encuentros con sombre, ja en realidad es buen apodo, aunque solo le cabe a Alexander, el si da miedo, el timbre suena, salgo de mi habitación, cruzo el corredor, observo por la mirilla, nada, bromistas.

"Deberías ponerle seguro" esa voz, me volteo y Kendall me observa con una sonrisa y los ojos mas oscuros que halla visto en el "Se pueden meter los extraños" estrecha la distancia entre nosotros.

"¿Qu-e quieres?" mi voz se entrecorta me esta intimidando.

"Creo que se dice hola, Logan" la distancia es mas corta, levanto mi puño pero esta vez lo contiene "No esta vez" y lanza mi brazo, ahora estoy entre el y la puerta "¿Por que me golpeaste?" que pregunta mas descarda.

"Te atreves a preguntármelo" asiente, sonriente "Bien veamos, me dejaste y ni siquiera me dijiste de frente el porque, trato de alejar mi mente de ti y que ocurre te encuentro, pero lo ultimo fue cuando me contestaste, de la manera mas déspota que encontraste cuando yo solo quería darte un mensaje de tu aterrador hermano que no me dijiste que tenias" Se queda pensando un segundo.

"Estoy mas que seguro de que si te hubiera dicho lo que te escribí, me hubieras convencido, de quedarme, el hecho de que me encontraras fue mera coincidencia, ese es el tono de voz que uso con mis estudiantes , no te hable de mi hermano, por que hacia mucho tiempo no lo veía nunca vino al caso, y suena como si me odiaras" en las ultimas palabras veo cristalización en sus ojos.

"Eres muy observador" le sonrió.

"¿Me odias" niego con la cabeza

"Claro Kendall, te odio por cada noche que pase despierto con los ojos rojos pensando en ti, por todos las veces que veía esos dibujos infernales y esa nota" retrocede mientras hablo y a su vez avanzo sin dejar de mirarle directamente a los ojos "Y ahora te odio por cada cosa que no me contaste " sonrió mientras su expresión se endurece "Espero que me extrañes, porque hace un tiempo yo deje de hacerlo, no vales la pena" se que miento, pero trato de lastimarlo y funciona, tiene la cabeza baja "Ya no lo amo Sr. Knight o Cavalier" rio "Ambas significan lo que no eres" una desconcertante sonrisa aparece, me confunde.

"Sabes una cosa, no puedes demostrar que me odias" ¿qué? "Y yo no puedo demostrar que aun me amas y no quisiera que fuera así, tristemente no soy bueno con la psiquis humana" se ríe mientras se acerca "Pero tristemente hay algo que puedo demostrar"

"¿Que?" lo desafío, el me empuja de regreso a la puerta y tiene una blanca sonrisa

"Puedo demostrar que me deseas" me da un necesitado beso en la boca, trato de empujarle; pero mis brazos no responden. "Y eso es por que conozco todo de ti" baja por mi cuello con besos especialmente fuertes "Lo que te gusta" pone una rodilla entre mis piernas y hace fricción "Lo que te enciende" sonríe, mientras sus manos se aventuran por debajo de mi camisa, estoy a punto de ceder cuando alguien toca el timbre.

"Logan abre" me volteo y Kendall ya no esta, ¿Que ocurrió? Imagine todo, abro la puerta y Joan entra con las compras "Quieres comer algo" asiento y el sonríe mientras saca ingredientes, pero tengo un pequeño problema por atender

"Tomare un baño" me mira extrañado.

"Tomaste uno cuando llegamos de la plaza" si es verdad.

"Si pero este será de agua fría" y antes que me responda entro en el baño desvistiéndome en tiempo record entro en el chorro de agua fría, wow si que era necesario, ahora estoy relajado en todo sentido, comienzo a tallarme, que fantasía tan rara, me paso el jabón por el cuello y me retuerzo, salgo de la ducho para ver dos cortes poco profundos sangrando, creo que no fue una fantasía.

**Kendall**

Estuve realmente cerca de hacer algo monumentalmente estúpido, pero para bien o para mal el compañero de Logan me salvo, llego a casa guardo mi auto y me dispongo a entrar, Alexander esta leyendo el periódico levanta la vista "Y ¿como te fue?" me saca una sonrisa recordarlo "Por lo que veo demasiado bien"

"¿Por que lo dices?" el se toca los dientes, lo imito y mi dedo tiene sangre.

"Parece que no quieres que pase lo mismo de la ultima vez, al menos subconscientemente" eso tal vez sea verdad "Lo es"

"Pero aun así, esto será diferente, lo dejare ir" Es lo mejor.

"Si crees que es lo correcto" si lo es "Pero tal vez deberías hacer que escoja"

"Si hiciera eso diría que si y no quiero eso, no es justo para el" entorna la mirada

"Pero es muy justo para ti" me entristece reconocer que no lo es "Eso pensé, ahora lávate los dientes" se ríe "En vedad los hábitos nunca se pierden verdad Kendall"

"Tristemente no Alex"

**Saben hay una lectora sin cuenta que se identifica como Miriam, a la cual le gusto el lado dulce de la historia, espero que no se decepcione por el lado amargo, en fin como siempre si les gusto dejen review de lo que les gusto y viceversa.**

**A si espero que la gente averigüe el secreto antes del capitulo cinco, supongo que aquí las pistas son mas obvias, si lo averiguan pónganlo en los comentarios, y para KLLOVE espero que hayas disfrutado tu capitulo, gracias por la idea.**

**Experia**


	4. Désir

**Hola, como ya dije aquí les traigo otro capitulo de "Mi boceto" este capitulo, es agridulce, como siempre espero que lo disfruten.**

**La canción es "Bittersweet" de Apocalyptica, que apropiado.**

**Kendall**

Me veo ahora al lado de una cama con una, no puede ser.

"No estés triste, cariño es lo normal" me dice Josephine.

"Pero puedo arreglarlo" ella niega con la cabeza.

"No es necesario" Odio este recuero.

"No quiero perderte" mis ojos están salpicados por lagrimas.

"Escúchame, algún día conocerás a alguien que te dará lo que yo ya no puedo darte" niego todo lo que dijo "Pero me voy feliz por que tuve una vida plena, unas vida que tu me diste, hiciste feliz a una vieja", con una amplia sonrisa me da un beso en la mejilla "Se feliz" dice en su ultimo suspiro.

La oscuridad toma mi campo visual, ame mucho a Jo, pero le hice desperdiciar su vida, no puede repetirse.

Ahora estoy viendo al rio Sena.

"Estas seguro de esto, Kendall" Alex esta mirándome.

"Si hermano, nada me ata a Francia, quiero conocer el mundo ¿Vendrás?" observa el rio y a la torre.

"Conoceré el mundo, pero no con trigo, no me engañas quieres alejarte, darte un respiro, y será mejor si estas solo" cuanta razón tenia.

"¿Que harás?" sonríe un poco.

"Primero, asistiré a la inauguración de la torre y luego... Conoceré Asia" me rodea con su brazo "Pero, regálale a tu hermano, una foto"

Sonrió "Tu y ese invento sin futuro" asiento, y él toma la foto.

"Recuerda, que siempre podrás contar conmigo" lo abrazo "Mándame fotos y postales ya sabes como" y tomamos rutas diferentes, mientras que la oscuridad toma su posición de nuevo.

Vaya no volví a ver a Alex, hasta ahora cuando la luz regresa estoy en una ¿Morgue?, pero que hago aquí, me acerco a la mesa, no puede ser Logan esta en ella, un largo corte en su cuello, no es real.

"Logan" me acerco mas a el estoy a su lado "No puedes hacerme esto" golpeo la mesa, miro la herida que se esta reduciendo, el corte se vuelve mas y mas pequeño, hasta que desaparece "No eso no" sus orbes se abren mientras da una súbita respiración.

"¡No!"

"¡Kendall, Kendall despierta!" Alex me esta sacudiendo "Cálmate" me mira muy preocupado "¿Que ocurrió?"

"Una... Pesadilla" estoy hiperventilado y eso ni siquiera tiene sentido.

"¿Sobre Logan?" pregunta.

"Y sobre ti y sobre..." es obvio que lo sabe

"Ella, cuando murió" asiento.

"No quiero que pase de nuevo" suspiro, parezco un niño.

"Esa es tu decisión" es realista.

"Lo se" me siento derrotado

"Pero sé que harás lo correcto" eso me reconforta un poco.

**Logan**

Estoy de camino a la facultad, hoy solo tengo tres, clases una en la mañana y dos en la tarde, por desgracia dos de esas clases son con Sombre, y la única de la mañana es Farmacología, voy con una con unos voceros azules y un cuello de tortuga negro, por que cuello de tortuga por que tengo que ocultar el parche que tengo en el cuello, no se porque pero los cortes no sanan, ingreso en farmacología, 15 minutos antes no hay nadie solo el maestro, que levanta sus ojos verdes extrañado.

"Antes de que comience la clase muéstreme su herida" Pero como demonios lo sabe.

"¿Que herida?" intento parecer desconcertado.

"Lo curare, sé que no sana" No se como lo supo, pero si puede curarme.

"Esta bien" me descubro el cuello y me saca el parche mientras me acerco a el lentamente.

"Es poco profunda" rebusca en escritorio y saca un atomizador "Esto ardera" me aplica el contenido del atomizador y si que quema, pero luego cesa me toco los cortes y desaparecieron por completo.

"¿Que era?" es una pregunta simple.

"Un medicamento experimental, puede curar lo que sea, ahora tome asiento" camino a mi asiento pienso Lo que sea, interesante.

Mi clase pasa muy rápido, fue sobre los medicamentos antiguos, un tema era interesante, antiguamente se usaban sanguijuelas ara hacer sangrados, pues su saliva tenia un anticoagulante que evitaba que las heridas sanen, interesante, antes de salir me acerco al maestro, por lo visto es el que designa los grupos para cada maestro y quiero un cambio.

"Dr. Cavalier" levanta la mirada de unos apuntes en su escritorio "Quería solicitarle algo" el asiente a la espera de mas "Un cambio de profesor"

"Adivino, quiere otro maestro de Anatomía" asiento "Dígame la razón".

"Creo que Ken... Digo su hermano, no puede ser muy profesional conmigo" me da una mirada escrutadora

"En cuyo caso, puede hacer dos cosas, uno probar que Kendall no es profesional, o dos terminar el ciclo con el y le pondría otro maestro para el siguiente" creo que él tampoco es profesional con migo "Si no lo fuera haría cosas peores, créame solo sigo el protocolo"

"Gracias doctor" me despido y me dispongo a salir.

"Sr. Mitchell" me volteo "Si quiere profesionalismo, le sugiero que también lo ofrezca, no se guie por el rencor, por el deseo" hace una pausa "Y mucho menos por el amor, si no quiere sentirlo, ese hechizo agridulce no es bueno para el profesionalismo" asiento mientras salgo. Hablar con él es extraño, hoy uso una palabra que también uso ayer Kendall, "deseo" pero fue con un contexto diferente y ¿que me quiso decir con eso de cosas peores?, alejo esos pensamientos, pero todavía me queda uno, debo enfrentar a Kendall en la tarde.

Tiempo*****Tiempo

El resto del día pasa demasiado rápido para mi gusto, ahora entro con el timbre al aula de anatomía, no quiero tener tiempo a solas con el, cuando Kendall entra, no me mira solo comienza la clase, anatomía básica, es extraño, pero es mas o menos lo que quería, la clase pasa, lentamente, hacia el final, cierra su libro y todos respiran pesadamente, lo cual le saca una sonrisa creo que lo disfruta.

"Para el próximo martes, tienen un trabajo, nada difícil, escojan un órgano, hueso o musculo cualquiera y denme un informe de su descubrimiento, función y afecciones de no menos de 40 paginas en letra tamaño 10" todos protestamos, pero solo sonríe "Mejor 50 paginas, algún problema" todos se callan.

"Es demasiado en tan poco tiempo" rompo el silencio, y todos me miran consternados, escucho murmullos.

"Silencio" dice Kendall "Le importaría repetir eso señor Mitchell" se pone frente a mi

"Por supuesto, es demasiado, para tan poco tiempo" uso un tono especialmente arrogante.

"Oh eso creí, bien usted puede presentarlo el martes, pero serán 75 paginas" me sigue dando esa sonrisa "Diviértase, igual ustedes" tiene un molesto aire de suficiencia mientras se retira.

"Gracias, por darme la oportunidad de mostrarle mi capacidad" se queda estático, se voltea, para decir algo, pero suena el timbre, salgo a toda velocidad dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

Vaya estos tres días han sido muy pesados, no he dormido haciendo ese trabajo, pero ya lo termine, estoy al final de la clase de anatomía del viernes.

"Diviértanse el fin de semana" Kendall dice sarcásticamente, cuando el timbre suena, ya después de que los demás se fueran me acerco a él, con el trabajo, que deposito en su mesa.

"¿Que es esto?" me pregunta levantando la vista hacia mi.

"Mi trabajo, esta completo como me lo pidió" pasa las paginas parece molesto.

"Disculpa ¿Para cuando debía entregarlo?" ¿Que?

"Martes" sonríe.

"Hoy estamos..."

"Viernes"

"Aja, te califico sobre la mitad" ¿Pero que?

"No puedes" le saco otra sonrisa.

"Mírame hacerlo", con un bolígrafo pone mi nota sobre 10 "No vuelva a contradecirme"

Le sonrío "Gane" se desconcierta.

"¿Que?"

"Nada, nos veremos, o no" tomo el trabajo y me retiro, estoy feliz esto es prueba suficiente, me liberare de Kendall el Lunes, al salir como siempre me espera Joan.

"Luces feliz" me da una sonrisa

"No tienes idea, es mas quiero celebrar, me llevarías"

"Sera un placer" hace una reverencia mientras partimos.

Supongo que sellare mi semana con broche de oro, y la próxima será mejor.

**Bien lamento mucho haberme retrasado pero tuve inconvenientes molestos, como siempre actualizare los sábados todas mis historias, en fin como siempre ínsito a los reviews y el secreto estoy seguro de que hay gente que lo sabe, pero díganlo, en el capitulo cinco ser aun mas obvio, gracias espero que les haya gustado**

**Experia.**


	5. Secrets

**Bonjour à tous, bien quería decir que estoy feliz, alguien lo descubrió, bien felicito a peetato love, efectivamente, me alegra que lo descubrieran en fin este capitulo es revelador, así que los dejo para que lo averigüen.**

**La canción es master of Puppets de Metallica**

**Logan.**

Estoy en un bar el "Rockstore" esta cercano a la plaza de la comedia, es muy atractivo luces estridentes, música rock y una mezcla cultural, muy interesante, en este momento estoy bailando en la pista, cuando Joan se me acerca.

"Logan debo irme ¿Vienes?" rayos no.

"Quédate conmigo" le pongo ojos de cachorro lo que le saca una sonrisa.

"Me encantaría pero no puedo, cuando te aburras me llamas" ahora hago un mohín "No me pongas esa cara y ten cuidado"

"Si mamá" me da un pequeño y juguetón empujón mientras se va y o continuo bailando.

**Tiempo*****Tiempo**

Estoy algo mareado, y tengo una idea, agarro mi celular, hago una llamada espero que mantenga el mismo número.

"¿Logan?" esta confundido que chistoso.

"Sabes hoy tenias una duda" rio al recordarlo

"¿Estas ebrio?"

"No lo volveré a ver Doctor, y eso me hace sonreír"

"¿Donde estas?"

"Averígualo" le lanzo un beso "Dulces sueños" cuelgo.

Me tambaleo un poco hasta la barra.

"Te invito un trago" un chico con un marcado asentó español me dice con una sonrisa.

"¿Tratas de seducirme?" supongo que soy mas directo cuando estoy ebrio.

"Este yo lo siento no..." lo callo

"No dije que me disgustara la idea" sonríe mientras pide mi trago.

Ahora admito que estoy muy ebrio, pero me estoy divirtiendo, Diego, así se llama el español, es agradable, aunque sé que será una noche, pero no soy muy bueno juzgando eso, el ultimo de una noche, no lo fue.

"¿Y si nos vamos?" me pregunta "Ya sabes a un lugar mas cómodo" me saca una sonrisa.

"No esta interesado" ¿como? "Te recomiendo irte" me volteo y creo que alucino, ahí esta Kendall, con vaqueros y un saco gris, parado con el cuerpo rígido, y una mirada mortal dirigida a Diego, que al voltear ya no esta. "Es listo sabe lo que le conviene"

"¿Que haces aquí?" digo iracundo

"Me pediste que averigüe donde estabas" es tan arrogante.

"¿Quien te crees para interrumpirme?"

"Tristemente, la persona que mas te ama en el mundo y odio serlo" ¿Que? "Pero ese tipo tenia razón es hora de que nos vayamos" me planto desafiante en mi taburete "Hay dos formas de hacer esto, la fácil o la difícil" le viro la cara "Eso creí" en un movimiento me pone en su hombro.

"¡Kendall, bájame!" lo golpeo con la poca fuerza que tengo en la espalda.

"Quieres actuar como un mocoso maleducado pues te tratare como tal" me dice mientras me saca a fuerza del club, y me lleva a un Audi A8 negro, depositándome en el asiento del pasajero.

"Esto es secuestro" le grito mientras cierra la puerta y abre la de su lado.

"Apenas, lo es" fuerzo la puerta pero pone seguro "Sabes lo que te hubieran hecho"

"Nada que no haya hecho antes, que tú no me hayas hecho" me siento mareado, todo se vuelve borroso ni siquiera escucho lo que me esta diciendo, tengo sueño.

**Kendall.**

"Entiendes" me volteo a verlo, esta dormido profundamente, ¿Que hare? No creo que sea prudente llevarlo a su apartamento, tal vez lo lleve a casa, si eso hare.

Estoy entrando a casa con un inconsciente Logan, son cerca de las 4 am lo llevo a mi habitación lo arropo y salgo, no me haría responsable de mis actos si duermo a su lado, mierda mañana tengo una clase, en fin pensare en ello mañana, tengo mucho sueño, me dirijo a uno de los cuartos de huéspedes y caigo rendido en la cama

**Tiempo*****Tiempo.**

"Hola Kendall" la voz de Alex me levanta "¿Estará cómodo tu amiguito?" se escucha molesto "No estoy molesto, solo confundido ¿Como harás si tienes que irte en una hora?" rayos eso.

"Bueno, hermano" le doy una sonrisa

"Tiene que ser una broma"

"Solo no experimentes con el"

"No te demores" sonríe un poco.

"Eres el mejor" digo al salir de la cama y dirigirme a la ducha, en ella pienso si es buena idea dejar a Logan con Alex ambos pueden ser muy difíciles e intransigentes. En fin es mi única opción, solo espero que no termine mal.

**Logan.**

Para cuando vuelve la luz, estoy en una habitación blanca con detalles en negro muy lujosa, estoy acostado en una gran cama empotrada a la pared, me levanto al lado de una ventana hay un escritorio negro, en el cual hay muchos bocetos, Kendall, es lo ultimo que recuerdo, debo estar en su casa, vaya estoy en su habitación, es simple, organizada, bueno hasta se dé cuenta de que desperté bien puedo investigar algo, abro el escritorio y hay cuadernos muchos de dibujo, otros de Anatomía, rebusco y encuentro un cuaderno gastado, mucho y es grande, lo abro y son mas dibujos retrataros en verdad, veo a una mujer rubia de ojos azules y piel de durazno con delicados labios, muy hermosa ¿Quien es ella? hay otro este es un hombre, de barba con ojos verdes tiene la apariencia de un santo Ruso, también es un desconocido, las siguientes personas no están muy detalladas, no reconozco a ninguno, lo curioso, es que los nombres están tachados, hasta que llego a uno con nombre, es un niño rubio de ojos verdes, labios rosas que enternecen, en su rubio cabello hay una franja roja, según el nombre es Alexander, paso la pagina y hay otro de el con la misma franja aunque ya de adulto y el ultimo es extraño es igual al segundo pero sus ojos no son verdes, son rojos, totalmente rojos, paso la pagina y los tres siguientes retratos son de Kendall y son iguales a los de Alexander, ¿Que significan los ojos rojos?, pero los últimos dos son mas raros son míos uno normal y otro de ojos rojos pero el segundo esta quemado en los bordes es como si hubiera querido destruirlo.

"¿Que escondes?" decido aventurarme saliendo de la habitación, afuera hay un corredor grande, en los muros hay muchas pinturas retratos en su mayoría, avanzo por el pasillo abriendo cada puerta, un baño, dos habitaciones de huéspedes una pulcra gran habitación seguramente de Alexander casi en la esquina del corredor hay una puerta que lleva a una habitación salida de un cuento de hadas, una cama techada que parece de seda con detalles dorados un tocador con espejos de roca, todo tan pulcro y limpio como si alguien viviera ahí, no me sentiría cómodo entrando, no lo se algo me dice que no lo haga, cierro y avanzo hasta la ultima puerta, un estudio lleno de libros, diagramas, apuntes químicos, en el centro hay un escritorio con muchas notas, me acerco a ellos y están escritos en Latín, agradezco haber estado en un colegio católico al menos no estoy del todo perdido, muchos de los apuntes son formulas químicas, descripciones de casos de leucemia, el latín es muy avanzado pero entiendo ideas principales, habla, sobre una cura, un regenerador celular, capaz de curar cualquier herida o enfermedad, el resto no lo entiendo bien solo entiendo una palabra Mutatione (mutación), salgo de ahí me dirijo hasta una escalera caracol que desemboca en un gran salón, en el descenso de la escalera hay un cuadro al oleo con las personas de los dos primeros dibujos y las versiones infantiles de Kendall y Alexander, esas personas son sus padres y tiene sentido, pero el cuadro es tan viejo sigo bajando por las gradas donde hay fotos en blanco y Negro veo a Kendall con la torre Eiffel de fondo, en el salón lo que primero me llama la atención es un piano de cola blanco, hace cuanto no toco el piano, me acerco y me siento en el banquillo e interpreto en el aire la canción de la película Titanic.

"Aunque no la escuche odio esa canción" me quedo petrificado "Cambiare el idioma de mis notas a Griego" no quiero darme la vuelta. "Tú vero, percuriosus" (Eres muy curioso verdad) dice con una pequeña risa mientras blande un largo cuchillo en frente de mis ojos, esto es malo.

**Bien ahí esta el capitulo, quería volver a felicitar a peetato love por ser el primero que comento el secreto**

**¡Pregunta!: ¿Que creen que haga Alexander?**

**En fin como siempre agradezco los reviews, gracias por leer.**

**Experia.**


	6. Frères

**Hola, bien quería pedir mil disculpas por esta larga pausa, en fin tuve que volver a leer cada historia para saber donde me había quedado así que pido mas disculpas si hay detalles que haya olvidado, bueno espero que lo disfruten**

**La canción es "Hey Brother" de Avicii. (Es la primera electrónica que menciono)**

**Logan**

No quiero voltearme, sé que me matara "No lo voy a hacer, aunque debería, sabes demasiado" trago pesadamente, ante sus palabras "Date la vuelta" usa un tono frio, pero amenazante, y me veo forzado a obedecer, al darme la vuelta, lo observo ahí de pie con una camisa blanca y unos jeans negros, además en su cabello esta esa franja roja del cuadro y los bocetos de Kendall.

"¿Por qué espiabas?" juega con su manga "Se honesto" creo que no podría mentirle "No puedes"

"Quería conocer al verdadero Kendall" me mira confuso "Y no a la ilusión que me presento" le veo una sonrisa.

"¿Es un chiste?" comienza a reírse, su risa se parece a la de Kendall

"Él no ha sido sincero conmigo"

"Hay una sola cosa que te oculta" ¿Oculta? "El resto son nimiedades" Juega con el cuchillo en su mano "Sabes iba a matarte; pero luego pensé en Kendall y decidí no hacerlo" abro mucho los ojos

"¿Por qué?"

"No matare a la oportunidad de amar de mi hermano" él lo sabe "Claro se muchas cosas, algunas me las dijo Kendall otras las averigüe Loggie" me estremezco al oír mi apodo "Ahora, te hice algo para que desayunes, acompáñame" lo sigo hasta el final de la sala, por un pasillo hasta que llegamos a una cocina enorme rustica de paredes cubiertas de piedra y en el centro un mesón de granito, en el cual yace una gran bandeja, en la cual hay panqueques, tocino, tostadas y huevos revuelos además de Jugo de Naranja y chocolate "Sírvete" deja el cuchillo en el fregadero, y se sienta en un taburete mientras lo imito, y quedamos frente a frente, tomo un tenedor y pruebo los panqueques, están deliciosos, wow, continuo comiendo, solo deteniéndome algunas veces para observarlo, tiene sus orbes posadas en mi.

"¿Donde esta Kendall?" es lo único que se me ocurre para romper el silencio.

"En la universidad, dando clases" oh ya veo "Dejándome a cargo de un curioso y muy molesto mocoso"

"Si eso es lo que piensas ¿Por qué aceptaste?"

"Por mi hermano" dice como una maldición

"¿Lo quieres?" ok soy curioso

"Mas de lo que me gustaría" le doy una sonrisa nostálgica.

"Sabes, Kendall me dijo algo similar" me regresa la sonrisa.

"No me sorprende como dije Kendall te ama" niego sutilmente "Y sabes algo, Kendall te ama demasiado, tanto que pone tu bienestar por encima del suyo"

"Eso no es verdad, es egoísta, y desalmado"

"Eso es verdad, pero contigo no, y eres una de tres personas con la que es así" ¿Tres? "Y estas viendo a la otra"

"No te creo, como dijiste, proteges los intereses de Kendall"

"No, yo protejo la felicidad de mi hermano, pero si defendiera sus intereses no habría dejado que se quedara aquí sabiendo que tú vendrías, sabes lo que me dijo hace seis meses" niego con amargura "Bueno, me dijo que quería poner la mayor distancia posible de ti" sus palabras me deprimen.

"¿Como sabrías que vendría?"

"Psicología" no comprendo." Tú eres la fuente de la felicidad de Kendall"

"Tú no sabes nada" digo con toda la arrogancia.

"¿Eso crees?" asiento sonriente "Bueno te llamas Logan Mitchell, eres oriundo de Texas, siempre has sido el típico estudiante destacado" avanza lentamente hacia mi, mientras dice cada palabra "Algo antisocial, tranquilo, dedicado que nunca salía y hablo en todo sentido, eres ese que se graduó de secundaria con los mejores honores, eres el que acepto su homosexualidad en el momento que saliste de tu casa" esta delante mio "Y sabes una cosa mas, sé que el dueño de tu virginidad es mi hermano" jadeo "Dime me equivoco"

"¿Como sabes eso?" me da una amplia sonrisa.

"Aprendí a leer a la gente y aunque seas un enigma, pude leerte con facilidad, te molestas con mi hermano, por ocultarte cosas, dime ¿Cuantas cosas de las que dije conoce mi hermano?" me quedo callado "Eso pensé"

"¿A donde quiere llegar?" mira al vacío

"Quiero demostrarte lo injusto que eres con mi hermano"

"Y que quieres que le de otra oportunidad"

"No en realidad, solo quiero que dejes de odiarlo" niego bruscamente

"No puedo el me hizo mucho daño"

"Sabes algo, el hecho de que sigas odiándolo, demuestra que aun lo amas y eso es algo innegable"

"Tal vez" No puedo creer lo persuasivo que es.

"Debes creerlo, bueno solo una cosa mas, hablare con mi hermano, pero quisiera, que no pidieras el cambio de maestro"

"¿Y si no que?"

"Bueno lo que te dije es solo una parte de lo que se, y no quieres oír el resto"

"Eres un maldito"

"Solo velo por la felicidad de mi hermano" eres un obseso del control infeliz y desgraciado "Si" que bueno que me hayas oído "Genial" esto es desesperante "Lo es"

**Kendall.**

Las clases pasaron a un ritmo agonizantemente lento, y se porque, estoy preocupado por Logan y Alexander, pero en fin, ya estoy en casa, antes de entrar escucho el sonido del piano de Alex, abro la puerta y veo a Alex de pie frente al piano y la persona que esta tocando es Logan.

"Tocas muy bien Logan" ¿Logan?

"Gracias Alex" ¿Alex? No entiendo que paso

"Hola Kendall" la voz de Logan me saca de concentración

"Hola" digo en un hilo de voz

"Hola hermano que bueno que llegaste" me dice Alex con su sonrisa habitual

"Disculpen si soy grosero, pero en realidad debo irme"

"Oh si te llevo"

"Adiós Alex" dice mientras se pone de pie y se me acerca

"Adiós Logan"

"Vuelvo en un instante hermano"

"Claro" salimos de casa, hasta mi auto, ya en el, lo llevo a su departamento, esta actuando muy extraño, unas pocas calles antes de llegar no tolero mas el silencio.

"¿Que te hizo?, ¿Que te dijo?, responde" me esta enloqueciendo

"Nada, tu hermano, es muy agradable, podrías aprender algo de el"

"Ninguna persona cuerda diría eso de Alex" lo considera su mirar es algo vacío

"Tal vez no estoy cuerdo" sonríe "Tal vez también tengo secretos" frunce el ceño "No tan extraños como los tuyos pero los tengo" llegamos a su edificio "Te veo el lunes Kendall" se baja de una forma delicada ni asustado ni exaltado, y se aleja del mismo modo, cuando lo veo entrar, acelero si Logan no me dice nada Alex lo hará, al llegar a casa entro presuroso y veo a Alex tocando la misma pieza que antes tocaba Logan.

"Veo que notaste la nueva conducta de Logan" dice con una sonrisa

"¿Que le hiciste?"

"Como seguramente te dijo nada, no hice nada, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de el"

"¿Que quieres decir?" me preocupa.

"Loggie entiende latín, en un nivel aceptable" Las notas

"Si las notas, descuida en ningún lado esta que estemos infectados" aprieto los puños

"Y tu le dijiste" afirmo con ira.

"Eres tan obtuso como para pensar eso, sin embargo no le mentí, le leí las notas, todas a excepción de las mutaciones"

"Eres un idiota"

"No tu eres el idiota, al guardarle secretos, aunque eso es tristemente mutuo"

"¿Y eso?"

"Y eso es algo que debes averiguar tu, te amo hermano, pero debes aprender a leer personas, o al menos tener sentido común" se pone de pie "Si me disculpas tengo un asunto pendiente" toma un portafolio y sale dejándome con demasiadas dudas, ¿Cuanto sabe Logan?

**Logan**

Estoy en mi habitación pensando en cada palabra que dijo Alexander, en realidad me he vuelto paranoico con el creo que todo lo que dice tiene un doble sentido, y creo que así es, aunque pienso que no me oculto nada, en verdad Kendall aprendería mucho de él. Supongo que no es tan malo, me leyó sus notas, relatan una variante de cáncer, un básico regenerador celular, me mostro sujetos de prueba, los cuales sanaban sus cortes inmediatamente.

_"Sabes con eso deberías sangrar"_ esa oración viene a mi mente, durante los meses que viví con Kendall, nunca se enfermo y cuando se lastimaba no sangraba, Alexander no me hablo de las mutaciones.

_"Hay una sola cosa que te oculta"_ Kendall me sigue ocultando algo, pienso en algo que me dijo Alex poco antes de que Kendall llegara.

_"Mi hermano es reciproco, es decir que da lo que recibe, es un consejo" _analizando esa frase, pienso que si quiero que Kendall me diga la verdad, para estar tranquilo, tal vez yo debería decirle la verdad; pero ¿Como?

**Bueno ese fue el capítulo, saben revele el hecho de que Kendall y Alexander son vampiros, porque ese es el como de la historia, sin embargo lo mas importante de la historia es el porqué, si se quiere el pasado de los hermanos, además del destino de Logan.**

**¡Pregunta!: ¿Tienen hermanos mayores? Y si es así ¿Que harían ellos por ustedes? En mi caso ya lo saben y creo que Alex esta inspirado en m hermana.**

**Pd: Saben tengo una nueva historia un Kames llamado el seminarista de ojos verdes y lo promocionare con estas dos hermanas que he actualizado.**

**Experia**


End file.
